Happy Birthday Lina
by Salvo1985
Summary: Lina loud is the child of sam and lincoln, after her birthday party she hangs out with lamis and ruby her half sisters and daughters of lincoln and luna, lincoln and ruth greenwood. they also get a visit from their cousin lois loud, the daughter of maggie and luan. lina loud is created by javisuzumiya02 and lois loud is created by pepemay93. ruby and lamis created by me.


"someone's got a birthday, i wonder who."

lamis's sang a jinggle.

"someone's got a birthday i wonder who."

she sat on the bench on the porch with lina loud.

"someone's got a birthday i wonder who."

lamis held a wrap gift that was obviously a record.

"someone's got a birthday i wonder who"

lina rolled her eyes and smiled and took the gift.

"thanks, lamis."

the eleven year old slap lina's back and grinned.

"twelve years old, man. wild."

lina raised a brow and tilt her head.

"how is that wild?"

lamis shrugged. just then ruby tuesday, Nathan's half sister sat with them with a can of coca cola.

"hey guys, dad's kinda being cornered by our moms"

lamis scratched her head.

"it's kinda weird our mother's shared the same dad..."

ruby had a smile.

"he just can't keep his hands off our hot mom's."

lina looked uncomfortible. ruby noticed and wrap an arm around her and pulled her close.

"hey, hey...sorry, i forget it's a sensitive subject."

lamis rubbed her neck and felt kind of out of place just now. considering her mother was also her father's sister. ruby seem to pick up the bad vibes and said with an upbeat voice.

"think of it this way, we're sisters, sisters from another mothers."

lamis glanced at ruby, lina still didn't seem to be all that cheery. ruby let go of her arm and sip her soda.

"...ya know, it's not like dad is a dead beat. hell he's porking it with luna, sam and my mom ruth."

lamis's face looked mortified, lina's expression just went blank.

"dude! do you have to be so blunt?!"

ruby shurged

"..what did you think when i said they were cornering him?"

lamis face palm and sighed heavily.

"just...here"

lamis pushed the gift against lina.

"open it."

lina grab it slowly and begin to rip the paper. it was a record. that of louis armstrong's best hits. lina smiled. lamis was always trying to get her hooked on jazz music. she looked at her half sister.

"thanks, this is thoughtful."

lamis grinned.

"one must appericate all forms of music sis."

sis. she rarely said it, but when she did, it felt weird at first. but now she warm up to the idea. it wasn't that she hated lamis, or ruby, or any of the other half siblings. it just felt like she was just another kid he had. but the more she thought about it, the more she realized her father always made time for her just like everyone else. even if it was kind of fucked up.

lamis was always been a good friend, hell, a great one. they were their own circle of friends. they hung out with lugosi, larry, lester, leela, lena and lali, and of course lois who was the daughter of luan and maggie. and just as she thought about her, lois suddenly walked up the steps and she had BJ wine coolers.

"Hey! hey! hey!"

she imitated fat albert.

"what you bag of clits doing?"

lamis cocked a brow.

"dude, we're like underage."

lois walked over and squeezed in between ruby and lina and set the case of coolers on the ground.

"well, with cake and the party already done and the young ones done, i figured it just be us four."

lamis rubbed her neck, unsure by all of this.

"look, it's not like i dont' want too, but"

she looked at lina, lois laughed and shook her head.

"man, chill, it's not like i'm gonna force lina in drinking"

lamis paused then grab the strawberry alcoholic beverage and twist the top and begin chugging. lina's eyes widen, lamis breath an ahhh after she pulled the bottle from her lips.

"what? me and lois like to get hammered."

ruby lean forward.

"...did you get wasted enough to steal a kiss from lois then?"

silence.

then lois laughed hard. her big tiddies jiggle as she giggled. lamis stared then looked away. her face beat red. lina sighed and face palm. it was always so awkward sometimes with lamis and lois. she wanted to just walk away from this but knew it be rude.

"i-i'm sorry, but yeah, i guess you coulda taken your shot."

lamis turned her head and stared.

"w-what?"

lois shurged and rolled her shoulder.

"i'm not against it."

oh no. she not gonna-

lois reach forward and pulled lamis and locked lips right in front of lina. she stared wide eyed and she groaned.

"can't you girls act normal for five minutes! just five bleedin' minutes!"

lois broke the kiss with a wet pop. lamis lean back slowly her eyes wide. lina rubbed her face.

"hey. common lina i'm just having fun"

lina glared at lois, and lois just had that cocky grin, she pulled out a small box and slap it on lina's hand.

"happy birthday."

lina stared at the package and open it. inside were a pair of ear rings the shape of guitars in her signature color, as well as a matching choker with the guitar in the middle.

"...wow..these look bitchin."

lois clicked her teeth and winked.

"i figured you'd like it."

lois grab and hugged lina ruby grinned and hugged lois wrapping her arms over hers and lina, lamis join in and hugged. the four girls squeezed firmly.

"thanks guys, this has been a pretty good birthday."

lois chuckled.

"your my favorite cousin' so yeah. no sweat."

"and your my favorite sister."

lamis said.

"well half sister"

ruby pointed out.

"does that matter?"

lamis questioned.

"nah."

lina said with a grin as they all part from the hug. she looked at lois and ruby, then turned to look at lamis.

"it's all good. we're family after all."

lamis smiled brightly and patted lina's back.

they all paused.

"oh...fuck...sam..luna...nngh..ruth j-just like that"

Lincoln, ruby, lina, and lamis's father groan in pleasure.

lois snorted and cackled like a perverted hyena.

"oh mah gawd. the lincoln long is at it again!"

lamis covered her face.

"oh, god, lois..."

"ARRGH! lois now i got a mental image now!"

lina whimpered and pull her beanie over her face.

ruby just smirked and drank her soda.

"happy birthday to you."

ruby said as she raised her can.

"maybe dad will put a baby brother in the oven for next year on your 13th birthday."

lina screamed.

"RUBY!"

Lois fell off the bench and on the ground laughing. lamis sighed heavily, lina tried to drown out the noise within the house which currently became a love shack. and ruby was opening a wine cooler.

happy birthday indeed lina. happy birthday indeed.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

THE END.


End file.
